1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch and more particularly to a trailer hitch which eliminates the need for safety chains. More particularly, this invention also relates to a safety lock which not only eliminates the need for safety chains but which also prevents the theft of the trailer when the trailer has been disconnected from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the danger of trailers becoming detached from the towing vehicle, some state governments require auxiliary safety attachments when a trailer is being pulled. A customary safety device usually involves a pair of safety chains which extend between the trailer tongue or coupling assembly to the hitch or frame of the towing vehicle. The connection of the safety chains may be awkward and difficult. Further, the safety chains sometimes become disconnected. Additionally, the safety chains drag on the roadway. The invention disclosed in the co-pending patent application Ser. No. 14/160,743 represents a vast improvement in the trailer hitch art. The instant invention represents a further improvement in the trailer hitch art. When the conventional trailer hitches of the hitch ball type are disconnected from a towing vehicle, a thief may connect the hitch ball coupler assembly of the trailer to his/her vehicle hitch and steal the trailer and whatever is on or in the trailer. Many types of anti-theft devices for use with a trailer have been provided. However, most of those anti-theft devices for trailers are separate from the trailer hitch and must be secured to the trailer coupler each time the trailer is detached from the towing vehicle. Further, it is believed that none of the prior art anti-theft devices for trailers also eliminates the need for safety chains.